Espoir
by Daiky
Summary: Une crinière blonde échevelée, une peau d'une pâleur cadavérique accentuée par une robe d'un blanc douteux. En voyant le corps inanimé, dans cette cellule du Capitole, Johanna comprit qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent.
1. Prologue - Lueur

**Espoir**

**Résumé :** Une crinière blonde échevelée, une peau d'une pâleur cadavérique accentuée par une robe d'un blanc douteux. En voyant le corps inanimé, dans cette cellule du Capitole, Johanna comprit qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont à **_Suzanne Collins_**, sauf Navee. Je ne tire aucune rémunération de la publication de cette histoire, mis à part les **_reviews_ **que vous aurez l'obligeance de me laisser.

**Note 1** : Commencée il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, cette histoire est un peu mon chef d'œuvre personnel. Je n'ai jamais autant réussi à rendre un personnage réel, je pense. Mais je vous laisse en juger. Cette fanfiction est presque _**achevée**_, il me reste un chapitre et l'épilogue. Je n'arrêterais donc pas ma publication en plein milieu et publierais régulièrement.

**Note 2** : Je profite donc de la sortie du film _Hunger Games 2_ pour commencer cette histoire! ^^ En passant, j'en reviens et je trouve qu'il est plutôt bien fait, même si j'ai l'impression que Johanna passe un peu plus pour une folle hystérique que dans le livre...

Merci à ma bêta _**Lungor Sterling Lycien**_! Son avis m'était très précieux.

Bonne lecture! =D

**Prologue**

_**Lueur**_

Du blanc. Du blanc et encore du blanc. Tout, dans cette cellule sordide, regorgeait de cette couleur austère et qui semblait pourtant tellement aveuglante dans le mince halo que projetait la lumière de sécurité au-dessus de la porte. De petits carrés de faïence recouvraient les murs, le sol et même le plafond. En voyant cette blancheur immaculée, il n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer les traînées de sang s'écouler doucement le long du carrelage, traçant de longs sillons autour d'un corps torturé par mille souffrances.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande, à peine plus d'une dizaine de mètres carrés. À terre, le sol s'incurvait légèrement vers le milieu pour déboucher sur une grille métallique. Le long d'un mur se trouvaient les commodités avec leur petit lavabo blanc aseptisé. En face, deux paillasses – composées d'un tapis de sol bleu foncé et de son coussin intégré – avaient été disposées l'une à côté de l'autre. Sur la première, allongée sous une couverture grise, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, une silhouette frêle aux cheveux châtains dormait, aussi paisiblement qu'on le pourrait dans un tel endroit. Contre le mur, l'autre jeune femme avait collé sa joue contre le carrelage froid et traçait des étoiles avec son doigt.

Cette dernière était blonde, d'une couleur qu'on devinait très claire et légèrement dorée à travers les longues touffes de cheveux emmêlées et sales qui lui tombaient dans le dos et sur les épaules. La pâleur de sa peau était telle que le bleuté de ses veines ressortait nettement au travers. Son visage fin, ovale, gardait encore les stigmates de son enfance, ce qu'accentuait la robe autrefois blanche qu'elle portait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

Ses grands yeux gris clair s'attardaient sur son doigt à l'ongle souillé qui traçait machinalement des étoiles complexes à huit branches. Cependant, son attention était plutôt dirigée sur le souffle régulier de sa camarade de cellule à ses côtés. Annie avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, après plusieurs longues heures d'un cauchemar où on ne s'éveillait qu'à la fin, lorsque les hurlements des autres prisonniers se taisaient.

Cette fois-ci, Navee **(1)** avait reconnu la voix, c'était celle de Peeta Mellark **(2)**. La jeune femme n'osait imaginer ce qu'on lui faisait subir, à lui et aux autres qui hurlaient ainsi des heures durant, presque chaque jour. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que la blonde était là et on ne la torturait pas ainsi. Non, pour elle, le sort était différent puisqu'elle n'était que la nièce d'un Vainqueur rebelle. Aussi, personne n'essayait de lui extirper des renseignements, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne jouait pas avec elle.

Cela avait commencé après sa capture, au district Trois, dans la cellule de l'Hovercraft. Seule, perdue, lorsqu'elle avait vu ce Pacificateur entrer dans la pièce, elle avait cru qu'on lui expliquerait la situation. Certes, elle n'était pas bête, elle avait assisté à l'évasion des Tributs quelques heures plus tôt, en direct à la télévision, et son oncle en faisait partie. Mais qu'attendait-on d'elle alors qu'elle ne savait rien de la Résistance ? Rien, c'était la réponse.

À la place de mots, l'homme l'avait collé avec violence sur sa couchette tandis qu'elle se débattait. Puis, alors que la compréhension faisait briller les yeux de Navee, il avait relevé sa belle robe blanche jusqu'à ses hanches avant de l'écraser de tout son poids, caressant d'un geste doux ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Une image de candeur et d'innocence pure, qu'il s'acharna à pervertir de son mieux. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité, volée sordidement dans la brutalité et le sang.

Arrivée dans la prison, dans cette cellule qu'elle partageait avec Annie Cresta, son cauchemar avait continué, encore et encore. Les gardiens se l'échangeaient au fil des jours, ce petit ange blond aux si grands yeux gris. L'un d'eux lui avait donné une petite pilule blanche pour éviter une grossesse indésirable. Chaque jour, elle espérait que cela s'arrête, mais non. Irrémédiablement, l'un de ces porcs entrait dans la cellule, la dépouillait un peu plus à chaque fois de son humanité – sous les cris hystériques d'Annie – et ressortait tranquillement en reboutonnant son pantalon blanc. Encore ce blanc si écœurant.

Navee aussi criait. Au début. Ensuite, sa voix s'était tue et, même lorsqu'elle tentait de réconforter sa camarade, les mots ne sortaient plus que rarement de sa bouche. Parfois, elle demeurait de longues heures collée au mur, comme si le froid des carreaux blancs pouvait endiguer le feu qui brulait dans son ventre après chaque torture. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Alors, au matin du dix-septième jour de captivité, la jeune femme savait que l'un d'entre eux viendrait. Encore une fois. Ainsi, lorsqu'on déverrouilla la porte, les iris gris s'y posèrent aussitôt, agrandis par la peur. Cette fois-ci, deux gardiens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

Navee resta figée d'effroi. Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Elle n'osait imaginer. Elle avait trop peur de savoir. L'un des deux l'attrapa fermement par le bras pour la tirer jusqu'à lui, réveillant par la même occasion Annie. Celle-ci commença à s'agiter, les yeux grands ouverts, entortillant ses doigts autour de sa couverture. La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré tandis qu'on la traînait vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle en franchit le seuil, la jeune femme prit pleinement conscience de sa situation. C'était la première fois qu'on la sortait. L'emmenait-on dans une salle de torture ? Allait-on la faire hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se déchirent ? Alors, elle commença à se débattre violemment, mettant toutes ses maigres forces dans la bataille. Tant et si bien que le deuxième garde lui colla son bâton électrifié dans les côtes, la faisant ainsi plonger dans les limbes obscurs de l'inconscience.

x

À quelques mètres de là, dans une cellule qui devait bien faire deux fois celle d'Annie et de Navee, une forme féminine se trouvait prostrée dans un coin, le plus loin possible de la porte. Ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur le plafond blanc, comme s'ils avaient pu en percer les arcanes. Son crâne rasé portait de nombreuses blessures, tout comme le reste de sa peau tuméfiée.

La jeune femme qui se serrait sous cette maigre couverture grise n'était pas Johanna Mason. Seulement son ombre, qui luttait à chaque instant pour gagner un peu plus de temps de lucidité sous les tortures. Car elle savait qu'un moment viendrait où elle perdrait pied, où elle s'enfoncerait dans un gouffre de ténèbres duquel la voix lui ordonnant de révéler ce qu'elle savait prendrait alors une intonation irrésistible.

Johanna était seule, abandonnée à son bourreau qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer, mais, aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait, elle résisterait. C'était dans sa nature. C'était aussi pour cela que sa famille et ceux qu'elle aimait avaient disparu sous ses yeux. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent sur son visage aux mâchoires larges. Non, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue si facilement.

Alors, lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, sa détermination ne souffrait d'aucune faille. Le regard marron qui descendit d'un cran vers ses geôliers était celui d'un animal blessé, mais qui continue à lutter pour sa survie.

Cependant, les deux gardiens se contentèrent de déposer avec brusquerie un corps inanimé sur le carrelage froid avant de partir tout aussi rapidement. Une longue crinière blonde échevelée, une peau d'une pâleur cadavérique accentuée par le blanc douteux de la robe. Johanna comprit qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent.

xxx

**(1)** – Référence tout à fait fortuite à mon jeu préféré (ceux de ma génération reconnaîtrons) : la petite fée bleue de _Zelda Ocarina of Time_, Navi =D

**(2)** – Se passe après la capture des tribus que la Résistance n'a pas pu récupérer, juste après le tome 2.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : qu'en avez vous pensé? ^^ Et qu'avez-vous pensé du film?

Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser votre avis!


	2. Chapitre 1 - Savoir

Bonjour à tous! Merci à tous pour vos review, en particulier celles anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, ça m'a fait très plaisir!

Il est vrai que j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier, mais je voulais finir toute l'histoire avant de continuer. Bref, voici la suite.

Je publierais un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant, si tout va bien.

Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Savoir**_

La première chose que sentit Navee à son réveil, c'était le froid. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie à même le sol. Pourquoi n'était-elle donc pas sur son matelas ? Vinrent ensuite les courbatures qui s'éveillèrent dans son corps, ne laissant aucune parcelle intacte, puis le souvenir de sa petite balade dans les couloirs de la prison. Alors, doucement, la blonde ouvrit les paupières, redoutant déjà ce qu'elle y découvrirait.

Le visage penché sur elle se recula légèrement à son réveil. Navee dévisagea longuement les grands yeux marron, les joues creusées qui rendaient les mâchoires proéminentes, le crâne rasé parcouru de cicatrices et de blessures, tout comme l'était le corps maigre et dénudé. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître l'une des participantes de l'Expiation, vêtue uniquement des sous-vêtements qu'elle portait pendant les Jeux : Johanna Mason.

– Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison ! déclara celle-ci d'une voix rauque qu'accompagnait un geste théâtral de la main.

Son bras retomba mollement sur sa cuisse nue tandis qu'elle arborait une grimace. Le moindre mouvement était synonyme de souffrance après ces nombreuses heures de tortures. Navee observa sa nouvelle camarade de cellule encore un instant avant de se redresser précautionneusement. Elle esquissa alors un léger signe de la main en guise de salut.

– Ne me dit pas qu'on m'a collé une muette en plus de ça ! râla l'autre dans un grand soupir.

Comme elle n'obtenait de réponse qu'un simple haussement d'épaules, Johanna secoua la tête, exaspérée, et se traîna jusqu'à son matelas où elle reprit position sous sa couverture. La blonde la regarda faire, intriguée par ce comportement exalté et revêche. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, pour les 74ème Hunger Games, lorsque son oncle était le mentor des Tributs du Trois. Navee l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois l'année-là, elle venait de gagner l'édition précédente des Jeux **(1)**. Un minuscule sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres fines à ce souvenir et elle entreprit d'observer les alentours.

La pièce était une copie conforme de son ancienne cellule, en plus grande et avec quelques gadgets en plus. L'œil exercé de Navee eut tôt fait de repérer les deux caméras situées chacune à un coin de la pièce. Des Myd88 **(2)**. Elle avait eu l'occasion de participer à leur élaboration lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, puisque son oncle était l'inventeur de cette technologie dernier cri. La jeune femme pensa un instant qu'il ne devait pas être bien dur pour lui de pirater le système vidéo. Et, s'il avait en plus rejoint le camp des Rebelles, alors elle ne donnait pas cher du Capitole. Peut-être même viendrait-il la chercher.

Le regard de Navee dériva un moment avant de s'attarder sur le mur où se découpait la porte. Tranchant avec le blanc immaculé alentour, d'épaisses chaines noires pendaient du plafond. Aussitôt, le visage de la blonde se tourna vers sa compagne de cellule. Était-elle l'une des voix qu'elle avait pu entendre durant ces dernières semaines ? Certainement.

Alors que la jeune femme amorçait un geste pour rejoindre Johanna – qui dardait son regard vide vers le plafond –, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, captant instantanément l'attention des deux prisonnières. Navee reconnut le gardien, pour l'avoir vu à maintes reprises. Son visage était gravé au fer rouge sur sa rétine, lui et ceux de deux autres Pacificateurs.

Il s'avança dans la faible lumière tandis que le halo des néons, à contrejour, rendait sa silhouette plus menaçante encore. Navee commença à reculer vivement, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, tandis que ses joues se nimbaient de larmes humides. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsque son dos toucha le mur. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, rouvrant les blessures qu'elle s'était faites dans la même situation, les jours auparavant.

Un gémissement presque imperceptible s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, attrapant d'une main ferme le menton délicat.

– C'est dommage que nos jeux s'arrêtent ici, souffla-t-il doucement, son haleine chaude coulant sur le visage glacé de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est qu'une interruption momentanée, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de toi.

Sur ces paroles, il déposa un paquet à ses côtés – un matelas et une couverture – et s'en fut, traversant la pièce à pas rapide avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. À peine eut-il disparu que Navee éclata en sanglots, le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes, puis elle put clairement entendre un soupir résigné. Alors, quelques instants plus tard, une main se posait sur son épaule.

Navee se figea à ce geste et ses pleurs s'interrompirent brusquement. Depuis sa capture, elle avait encore plus de mal avec les contacts physiques qu'auparavant. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été une personne tactile, bien au contraire. Ses grands yeux remplis de larmes se levèrent vers sa nouvelle camarade de cellule, curieux de cette tentative de réconfort.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, souffla doucement Johanna en posant ses prunelles foncées sur la blonde. Arcas est un tortionnaire, mais il n'aime pas qu'on viole une femme.

Ainsi, son calvaire était suspendu. Pour l'instant. À la place, on allait surement la torturer pour elle ne savait quelle raison, puisque Navee ignorait tout de la Résistance. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, incohérentes. Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête : du soulagement, mais également une peur insidieuse qui faisait battre son cœur à vive allure. Elle ne comprenait pas cette situation dans laquelle on l'avait plongée depuis sa capture. Plus rien n'avait de sens, ici, dans tout ce blanc écœurant.

Pourtant, la jeune femme se trompait : personne ne chercha à la martyriser. Mais il est des choses encore plus dures qu'une souffrance physique. La souffrance morale. Et voir Johanna subir les pires tourments était, en soit, une forme de torture beaucoup plus pénible.

x

_Trente-troisième jour de captivité._

Ses tympans semblaient sur le point d'exploser, malgré ses mains tremblantes qui recouvraient ses oreilles. Les hurlements étaient insupportables, faisant vibrer tout son être à l'unisson de cette souffrance qui ne lui appartenait pourtant pas. Ses yeux gris ne pouvaient se détacher du visage parcouru des pires tourments, de ces orbes marron qui la cherchaient à chaque instant afin de ne pas sombrer.

Imperturbable à cela, la haute silhouette du bourreau se détachait dans la lumière crue qu'on avait allumée pour l'occasion. Des cheveux noirs, coupés ras, un visage large et massif qu'ornait à chaque instant un léger rictus aux coins de ses lèvres fines. Arcas se tenait là, comme une singularité dans cet univers immaculé. Contrairement aux autres gardiens, sa tenue était noire, rendant ainsi invisibles les traces de sang qui résultaient de ses séances de tortures. Soudainement, comme lassé, il tendit sa main vers le boitier, déposé sur une table à roulettes, et mit fin aux tremblements violents qui parcouraient le corps de Johanna.

Quelques instants plus tard, le corps torturé de la jeune femme s'affaissa lourdement au sol tandis que la porte de la cellule claquait et que la semi-obscurité revenait. Les yeux de Navee eurent du mal à s'habituer à la pénombre, mais elle se précipita tout de même – avec toute la vigueur qui lui restait encore – sur sa camarade.

Doucement, elle lui caressa le visage tandis que les paupières closes tressautaient par moment. Johanna était au bord de l'inconscience. La blonde entreprit alors, comme à chaque fois dans cette situation, de traîner la jeune femme jusqu'à sa couche. Mais elle n'était pas bien forte et on ne les nourrissait pas beaucoup, alors cela lui prit plusieurs longues minutes.

Essoufflée, elle se laissa tomber sur son séant et attrapa sa propre couverture. Avec le tissu rêche, Navee essuya le plus doucement possible le corps de la brune, veillant à ne pas rouvrir les blessures qu'Arcas lui infligeait parfois lorsque l'eau et l'électricité ne lui semblaient pas marcher aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Enfin, la plus jeune installa son aînée sur son matelas et la recouvrit avec les deux couvertures, juste avant de se caler contre elle, sous la mince chaleur que leur procuraient les étoffes grises.

Quelques heures plus tard, un gémissement de douleur tira Navee de son sommeil léger. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent en grand, sur le qui-vive, puis elle sentit Johanna remuer à ses côtés. Alors, elle se redressa doucement et considéra le visage de sa camarade, ravagé par la souffrance. La blonde lui caressa la joue, puis remonta sur les tempes et sur son front, faisant profiter la peau brulante de sa main glacée. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de sa camarade sous la caresse rafraîchissante et celle-ci ne tarda pas à replonger dans l'obscurité salvatrice, arrêtant pour un moment la spirale de tourmente qui l'entrainait dans son sillage.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Johanna se réveilla, le petit déjeuner était déjà arrivé et sa camarade s'affairait à réduire en morceaux le pain rassis qu'elle trempait ensuite dans le bol de lait. La brune ne put empêcher ses lèvres de remonter légèrement, comme un sourire, même si elle n'avait pas assez de force pour cela. Navee savait qu'elle ne pouvait manger après ces séances de tortures. Tous ses muscles semblaient être un doux amalgame entre le coton et le miel, irradiant de douleur au moindre tressautement, au moindre geste. Même respirer était douloureux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha doucement, ses genoux s'éraflant sur les petits carrés de faïence blanche. Avec prudence, elle aida Johanna à se redresser, appuyée sur le mur derrière elle. Les yeux clos, la tête au crâne rasé dodelinait par moment. Enfin, les paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent péniblement à l'appel de son nom. Navee avait une manière bien particulière de le prononcer. Dans un murmure et avec une douceur indescriptible qui apaisait étrangement Johanna. Pendant ces instants, elle ne se sentait plus seule, livrée à elle-même, comme ça avait été le cas depuis sa victoire lors de ses premiers Jeux.

Navee avait pris l'habitude de nourrir sa camarade de cellule lorsque celle-ci n'en avait plus la force – une chose qui arrivait fréquemment. Comme à un enfant, elle lui tendait la cuillère à demi pleine et attendait patiemment qu'elle avale la mixture étrange qu'elle lui préparait. Car, après ces séances de tortures, Johanna ne pouvait mâcher, et même ouvrir la bouche et avaler étaient une souffrance en soi. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces, pour l'après-midi, lorsque le tortionnaire reviendrait.

Alors que la brune venait de finir sa part, Navee croisa son regard marron. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire, la plus jeune comprenait. Depuis son arrivée dans cette cellule, la fréquence et l'intensité des tortures avaient étrangement baissé pour Johanna. Sans explications, aucune. Pourtant, depuis quatre jours, le rythme reprenait de plus belle, exténuant. C'était comme si Arcas voulait lui arracher l'étincelle de vie à laquelle elle se rattachait désespérément. Ainsi, dans les yeux interrogateurs, la question virevoltait sans fin : pourquoi ?

Les mains de Navee tremblèrent lorsqu'elle reposa le bol à terre dans un tintement aigrelet. Ses iris gris fixèrent soudainement le sol, absorbés. Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder sa camarade en face.

– Je suis désolé, souffla la blonde d'une voix éraillée. C'est ma faute.

Le « pourquoi ? », formulé cette fois-ci, mais d'une voix presque imperceptible, fit relever les yeux à Navee. Un léger froncement de sourcils était visible sur le visage abîmé par les tortures.

– Je…, commença la plus jeune en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il m'a mis avec toi pour qu'un lien se crée entre nous. Parce que je suis comme ça, reprit-elle plus énergiquement avec une sorte de note désespérée. Je ne supporte pas la souffrance des autres.

La dernière phrase : un chuchotement qui résonna étrangement dans la grande pièce blanche. Lorsque Johanna assimila ses paroles, les plis sur son front soucieux s'accentuèrent légèrement. Les orbes gris dérivèrent plus loin pour se fixer sur le mur en face. Sa voix prit un ton dur qui semblait insolite chez elle.

– Il va t'affaiblir le plus possible. Il sait que tu ne diras rien, alors, quand tu n'auras presque plus aucune force, que tu seras épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement, il viendra une nouvelle fois. Mais ça sera moi qu'il torturera. Sous tes yeux. Pour te briser entièrement.

Ce fut la première fois que Navee parlait autant, ici, dans cette cellule du Capitole. La surprise puis l'effroi succédèrent bien vite à l'incompréhension dans les iris marron. Oui, maintenant Johanna comprenait, mais elle aurait voulu ne jamais savoir et demeurer dans cette douce ignorance qui l'avait entouré jusqu'ici. Car endurer la douleur d'une autre, d'une camarade de cellule, d'une amie même, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

xxx

**(1)** – Je pars du principe que chaque nouveau Vainqueur devient mentor et que, comme Johanna a gagné la 73ème édition des Hunger Games, elle devient le mentor du district Sept l'année suivante, là où elle a rencontré Navee qui accompagnait son oncle. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des incohérences, puisqu'on a peu d'informations sur les autres districts pendant les Jeux de Katniss et Peeta.

**(2)** – Si quelqu'un sait à quoi je fais allusion, ici, c'est que c'est un collègue ! ^^

* * *

Alors, verdict? ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 - Liberté

Bonjour, bonjour! Tout d'abord je vous souhaites de Joyeuses Fêtes! Ensuite je voulais remercier les lecteurs ayant laissé un commentaire : ** Maria**, **guim0veX5**, **Star**, **Joy**, **Lola**, **Ocyne** et **Bostaf** , j'en suis très heureuse! Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Liberté**_

Les heures défilaient, dans une course immuable que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Terriblement longues à certains moments, terriblement rapides à d'autres, les minutes s'égrenaient une par une, remplissant un sablier invisible. Pourtant, un jour, le temps s'arrêta, se figea. Les évènements s'enchainèrent alors dans une sorte d'irréalité indomptable, incohérente.

x

_Trente-septième jour de captivité._

Deux corps maigres qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans la pénombre. Une tentative pour gagner un peu de chaleur dans ce froid glacé, dans cette austérité. Car cela leur manquait le plus : la chaleur humaine. Leur peau s'était empreinte des relents de la peur et de la douleur, et les deux jeunes femmes ne s'apportaient que peu de réconfort dans cet abîme qui les engouffrait lentement. Elles rêvaient d'air pur, du vent qui fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres dans un doux chuchotis, du soleil qui réchauffe lentement leur visage, comme une caresse. Courir, marcher, ou encore manger à leur faim. Un rêve de liberté qui s'estompait peu à peu, en même temps que leurs espoirs.

Navee avait les yeux mi-clos, l'esprit dans un brouillard opaque. La quantité de nourriture se réduisait au fil des jours et il était dur de garder des forces dans ces circonstances. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela s'arrête. Qu'importe comment, elle voulait voir la fin de ce calvaire. Elle voulait cesser d'entendre ces cris résonner dans sa tête, même lorsque Johanna ou Peeta se taisaient. Leurs hurlements la hantaient à chaque instant, surtout lorsque le sommeil la prenait enfin.

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Le corps de Johanna se contracta, anticipant déjà les tortures qu'on lui ferait subir. Arcas entra, tout de noir vêtu, poussant devant lui son éternel chariot dans un grincement métallique. Les instruments brillèrent de leur éclat argenté lorsqu'un des gardiens alluma la lumière, juste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de fermer la porte.

Navee fronça les sourcils. Arcas venait seul, toujours. Une règle immuable qu'il semblait respecter à la lettre. Puis elle comprit. Alors, lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur, son pouls s'accéléra, son sang battant contre ses tempes. Il ne venait pas pour Johanna, non, il venait pour elle.

Lorsqu'Arcas lui attrapa le bras, à la place de celui de Johanna, sa camarade sut également comment allait se dérouler cette séance de torture bien particulière. La brune tenta alors de se débattre et son cri résonna longuement dans la cellule, mais le gardien l'immobilisa d'une main, tant elle était faible. Les frêles poignets de Navee furent bientôt emprisonnés dans leurs cages d'acier alors que ses poils se dressaient sur sa nuque, faisant transparaitre sa peur. Son bourreau fixa les pinces sur les pieds nus tandis qu'un léger rictus parait ses lèvres minces. Enfin, il se recula, observa sa victime une dernière fois avant de pousser le bouton de l'appareil.

L'électricité parcourut le corps filiforme à toute vitesse, gagnant le cœur et le cerveau dans un choc brutal. Les muscles se contractèrent violemment, en des convulsions fébriles, et elle fut incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Les pupilles noires s'écarquillèrent, à tel point qu'on ne distinguait presque plus le gris de l'œil. Puis, le hurlement de Navee se suspendit dans l'air, intemporel, insupportable. Semblable à ceux que poussaient Peeta et Johanna, ce cri s'emplissait d'encore plus de souffrance, car c'était celui de la première torture.

Quand Arcas éteignit l'appareil, le corps de la blonde s'affaissa, retenu uniquement par les liens de métal froid qui s'incrustèrent dans la peau laiteuse en faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang le long des avant-bras. Difficilement, l'air pénétra dans ses poumons, alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine la brulait atrocement à chaque inspiration. Haletante, elle releva doucement la tête pour observer son bourreau. Celui-ci la dévisagea un instant, puis, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il alluma à nouveau le courant.

Navee n'aurait su dire combien de fois il appuya sur le bouton. Chaque seconde semblait plus atroce que la précédente, même lorsque l'appareil était éteint. Son corps semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur. Chaque muscle, chaque cellule exprimaient la même douleur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir si mal, un jour. Dans sa tête, ne subsistaient plus que des supplications silencieuses qu'elle adressait à n'importe quelle divinité pour que cela cesse enfin.

Au bout de presque une heure, où les pleurs et les cris de Johanna rejoignaient les hurlements de Navee, le silence se fit. Arcas ressortit tranquillement de la cellule, comme s'il ne venait pas de torturer une jeune femme innocente. Il adressa un dernier regard à la brune, une mise en garde. Si elle ne parlait pas la prochaine fois, il recommencerait, encore et encore.

Sur le sol froid, Navee gisait au pied du mur, inconsciente. Elle avait sombré juste après que les tortures soient finies. Son corps semblait encore agité de soubresauts qui s'estompaient peu à peu. Comme sa camarade avant elle, Johanna se traina laborieusement vers sa cadette. Les maigres forces qui l'habitaient encore semblaient s'envoler au fil des secondes. Elle s'effondra avant d'arriver jusqu'à la blonde et tendit le bras, attrapant la main glacée de Navee dans la sienne, ne pouvant faire plus que la serrer légèrement.

À moitié consciente, Johanna vit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir à nouveau, comme dans un rêve. Elle tendit son autre bras vers Navee, dans un geste pour la protéger. Des tenues grises, des masques protecteurs sur le visage, de lourds fusils. Les trois hommes qui rentrèrent dans la pièce semblaient aussi déplacés que l'était Arcas lorsqu'il venait. Où étaient les uniformes d'un blanc immaculé ?

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'évanouit, privée de toute énergie.

x

Un _bip_, un autre _bip_, encore un autre. L'étrange mélodie régulière fut la première chose que Navee entendit en reprenant conscience. L'idée qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la danse de son cœur vint peu après. Lentement, presque à regret, ses sensations se rappelèrent à elle tandis que ses sens s'ouvraient au monde extérieur. La douleur se réveilla, lancinante, parcourant tout son corps sans laisser une seule parcelle intacte.

Le grain de sa peau, parcouru de milliers de nerfs sensitifs, ne reconnut pas le moelleux de la couche où elle était allongée, ni la douceur du drap qui semblait la recouvrir. L'air, également, était différent : plus pur, plus chaud aussi, tant au niveau de la température que de l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la pièce.

Les paupières de la jeune femme lui paraissaient tellement lourdes qu'elle doutait pouvoir les ouvrir à nouveau. Cependant, elle reprit conscience au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait et son esprit embrumé commença à s'éclaircir. Alors, doucement, avec précaution, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière crue assaillit violemment les iris gris et Navee papillonna un instant de ses longs cils clairs afin de s'habituer à l'éclairage lumineux. La blancheur de la pièce la surprit. Encore du blanc, cette couleur écœurante. Cependant, les murs étaient plus lisses, faits dans une matière qu'elle n'avait pas la force de déterminer. Elle avisa le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, ainsi que la porte en face d'elle, seule sortie possible.

Lentement, Navee releva la tête et déplaça sa main droite pour prendre appui. Des échardes de douleur se plantèrent dans le moindre de ses muscles, mais elle se redressa tout de même. La porte de la pièce coulissa à ce moment-là.

Une femme entra. Toute de blanc vêtue, ses cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval haute, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Derrière elle suivit une autre personne, également en uniforme blanc, un homme cette fois-ci.

A la vision du médecin, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, les yeux de Navee s'agrandirent de frayeur et un gémissement de bête apeurée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fébrile, et faisant abstraction de sa douleur physique, elle recula dans son lit à renforts de gestes saccadés et maladroits. Son menton tremblait, tout comme ses mains. Et, pourtant, elle tentait vainement de mettre de la distance entre cet homme et elle, comme si ces quelques centimètres pouvaient la protéger.

Le médecin arrêta d'avancer pour considérer sa patiente avec stupeur. La femme, elle, continua à s'approcher du lit et les yeux gris s'y fixèrent, plus calmes. Mais la tempête qui agitait l'esprit de Navee reprit de plus belle lorsque l'autre lui parla :

– Mademoiselle, commença l'homme en faisant un pas en avant.

Aussitôt, le visage ovale et fin se tourna vers lui et un léger cri s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Son cerveau lui envoyait d'autres images d'hommes, également vêtus de blanc. Et elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de les superposer à celui qui lui faisait face. Inconsciemment, comme dans sa cellule, elle serra ses poings, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes, rouvrant les sillons à peine refermés. Le sang perla lentement sous la force qu'elle mettait dans son geste et les yeux de l'infirmière furent bientôt attirés par les perles écarlates gouttant sur la blancheur immaculée du drap.

– Je crois que vous devriez sortir, Docteur, intervint la femme en dévisageant avec attention sa jeune patiente.

Le médecin poussa un soupir résigné, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la blonde et s'en alla. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, le corps de Navee se détendit imperceptiblement et ses poings s'ouvrirent de peu. Son souffle s'apaisa également, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'infirmière.

Celle-ci s'approcha doucement, comme de peur de l'effrayer, et sa douce voix lui conta les récents événements. Sa libération – non, leur libération – et la destination de l'Hovercraft dans lequel elle se trouvait : le siège de la Résistance qui soulevait les masses contre le Capitole, le district Treize.

Navee écouta dans un silence presque religieux, peinant à assimiler ces mots et leurs significations. Ainsi, le treizième district existait encore. L'infirmière lui apprit que son oncle y avait trouvé refuge et elle éprouva un bien grand soulagement de savoir sa seule famille en sécurité. Si on pouvait appeler cela être en sécurité.

L'idée de sa libération se fraya difficilement un chemin dans les pensées entremêlées de la jeune femme. Son esprit n'admettait pas l'évidence que sa captivité était maintenant révolue. Les jours passés l'avaient abimé, tant physiquement que mentalement, et plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens à présent.

Libre. Mais quelle liberté était-ce là ? Quelle liberté vous laissait à la dérive, comme une coquille vide ballotée par les flots ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir en elle, simplement la détresse d'arriver à oublier un jour toutes ces horreurs, de vivre avec ces marques gravées au fer rouge sous son crâne et dans son cœur.

Ses derniers souvenirs, dans cette cellule du Capitole, lui renvoyaient sans cesse les mêmes images : le sourire en coin d'Arcas, cruelle exhibition d'un pouvoir tout puissant d'annihilation, et une paire d'orbes marron hantés par une douleur incommensurable.

En revoyant ces iris bruns, le souvenir de Johanna lui revint brutalement. Johanna, sa compagne de cellule. Johanna, celle dont la souffrance anéantissait à petit feu Navee. Ses yeux brillants de douleur et d'injustice, le fin duvet qui parcourait son crâne abîmé par les tortures, la douceur de sa peau entaillée à de multiples endroits.

La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra, son souffle se fit saccadé, erratique. La jeune femme inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air sans pour autant réussir à respirer. Une crise de panique que l'infirmière calma par une injection de tranquillisant.

Le liquide ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir les veines du corps frêle et mutilé. Alors, Navee sombra à nouveau dans l'obscurité, perdant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Un nom tourbillonna autour d'elle, l'accompagnant dans sa chute : Johanna.

* * *

Voilà, fin de l'emprisonnement, donc. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, les chapitres suivants se concentreront sur le fait de remonter la pente, de reprendre espoir après ces tortures. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que leur captivité se termine si rapidement, et du fait de sa description sommaire, mais j'ai choisi de concentrer mon histoire plus au niveau des séquelles psychologique.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!** Je serais vraiment contente de vous lire!


	4. Chapitre 3 - Etincelle

Bonjour, bonjour! Et bonne année! ^^

J'aimerais remercier les lecteurs m'ayant laissé une review! J'espère que vous aprécierez la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Étincelle**_

Il est des moments où on oublie tout. L'esprit dérive ailleurs, déconnecté de la réalité. Les sensations physiques ne sont plus que de vagues souvenirs, et l'impression étrange de flotter dans un grand nuage de coton s'installe. C'est dans ces moments où on s'oublie soi-même.

Ainsi, lorsque Navee reprit conscience la seconde fois, le choc brutal du retour à la vie réelle la happa violemment. Les tiraillements douloureux dans ses muscles achevèrent de la réveiller et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant. Du blanc.

Aussitôt la nausée la prit, ses prunelles s'agrandirent de frayeur. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et une silhouette s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une autre infirmière que lors de son premier réveil, des mèches de cheveux châtain presque blonds encadraient un visage fin et avenant. Les grands yeux gris se posèrent sur elle tandis que la femme prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'infirmière se présenta d'une voix douce : Heather **(1) **Everdeen, la mère du geai moqueur.

– Tu es en sécurité, ici, poursuivit-elle avec calme.

Cette réplique tira un rictus à Navee. En sécurité ? Comment pouvait-elle être en sécurité, alors que le Capitole était tout puissant, annihilant ses opposants d'une pichenette, faisant ployer les masses sous le coup de la violence ?

– Ton oncle viendra te voir quand tu seras plus… stable, lui apprit Heather en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

– Beetee ? souffla Navee d'une voix rauque.

Le regard gris était perdu, égaré dans un abîme de doute et d'incompréhension. L'infirmière hocha la tête et la jeune femme ferma un instant les paupières avant de les rouvrir une poignée de secondes plus tard. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, puis avisa ses ongles noircis. Certes, on avait dû la laver, mais pas dans les détails.

Soudainement, elle se sentit sale, poisseuse de ces jours enfermés dans cette cellule. Souillée par ces hommes en uniforme blanc et par les tortures. Ses doigts commencèrent à gratter la peau de son bras gauche, dans une tentative d'enlever la couche de saletés qui la recouvrait. Heather lui attrapa le poignet et se pencha vers elle.

– Comme vous ne semblez pas avoir d'importantes séquelles physiques, le médecin a dit que vous pouviez vous lever si vous en avez la force, déclara la plus âgée avec patience. Voudriez-vous prendre une douche ?

La réponse positive de Navee fusa et elle se redressa sur un coude pour se relever. Se laver, elle ne rêvait que de ça. Se frotter jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que les immondices dont elle était couverte disparaissent. S'arracher la peau pour enlever la moindre trace qui la souillait depuis cinq semaines, pour éliminer l'odeur de ces hommes qu'elle sentait encore sur elle, leur sueur mêlée à la sienne.

L'infirmière l'aida donc à se mettre debout, après lui avoir donné deux comprimés – l'un blanc, l'autre bleu clair –, puis la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les jambes maigres et pâles eurent du mal à porter le corps de Navee, ses muscles tremblaient violemment, mais elle lutta contre la douleur pour continuer à avancer. Arrivée dans la douche, elle s'installa avec plaisir sur le tabouret, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Les tiraillements incessants dans ses bras et ses jambes, les élancements dans sa poitrine et sous son crâne. Tout cela l'épuisait fortement.

Assise sous le jet d'eau tiède, ce fut avec un soulagement indescriptible qu'elle fut savonnée, frottée et shampouinée. Navee regardait l'eau sale s'écouler tandis que la femme la nettoyait avec une vigueur toute maternelle. La douleur de ses souvenirs partit en même temps que l'eau s'en allait par le siphon. Et, lorsqu'elle revêtit un uniforme gris, la blonde se sentait en paix. Du gris. Pas du blanc, non. Pas du blanc.

Heather lui sécha les cheveux et coiffa cette masse blonde et brillante en une natte épaisse. Elle avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, un blond clair et doré dont les reflets de miel miroitaient sous l'éclairage de la pièce. L'infirmière lui coupa également les ongles avant de l'aider à retourner dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Navee s'effondra sur son lit, dont les draps venaient d'être changés, son esprit se trouvait dénudé des sombres pensées qui l'avaient animé jusque-là. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, dans cette atmosphère cotonneuse, enfin soulagée d'être propre et de pouvoir laisser cette terrible épreuve derrière elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent paisiblement et le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

x

Le jour suivant, elle eut droit également à ses petites pilules blanche et bleue : l'une pour la douleur, l'autre pour sa fragilité mentale – ou pour éviter qu'elle ne suicide avec son couteau à beurre ou en tentant de se noyer sous la douche. Cependant, même avec ces médicaments, Navee ne parlait toujours pas et semblait se murer dans un silence de plus en plus opaque au fil des jours. Elle restait toute la journée, assise dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi et, un matin, ce ne fut pas son infirmière habituelle qui poussa la porte de sa chambre, mais une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds. Navee fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était rare qu'une personne autre qu'Heather pénètre dans cette pièce. Et elle n'avait jamais vu d'hommes, ils avaient compris son angoisse.

La jeune fille s'avança dans la chambre, le plateau du petit déjeuner entre ses mains, pour se poster à côté du lit de la patiente. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur elle, avec une lassitude implacable que la diminution des doses de médicaments ne masquait plus. Ses peurs revenaient au fur et à mesure du temps, insidieuses, et l'obscurité la reprenait peu à peu dans ses tentacules innombrables. La paix artificielle due aux drogues semblait définitivement révolue.

– Ma mère a eu une urgence aujourd'hui, commença l'adolescente d'une voix fluette mais douce tout en posant son chargement sur la table, je m'occuperai de vous ce matin.

Navee hocha à peine la tête, indifférente. Elle mangea lentement le contenu de son petit déjeuner, semblant ne pas voir ce qu'elle avalait. Par automatisme, elle ouvrait la bouche et mâchait. Après s'être assise sur la chaise aux côtés du lit, l'autre entreprit de faire la conversation pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé. La plus jeune se présenta : son prénom, Primrose – même si elle préférait être appelée Prim –, sa vie ici, sa mère et sa sœur Katniss, son chat. Lorsqu'elle mentionna Peeta, les orbes gris se levèrent rapidement vers elle.

– Peeta ? répéta lentement Navee d'une voix rauque d'avoir si peu parlé.

Ce prénom agita tout un flot de souvenirs dans son esprit. Les hurlements qu'elle entendait encore, même après sa libération, reprirent de plus belle. Ces cris résonnèrent longuement dans sa tête et la blonde dut se faire violence pour revenir au présent.

– Il va plutôt bien, la renseigna la petite infirmière avant de grimacer, mais il ne se souvient plus de ma sœur. Il croit que c'est une mutante.

La jeune femme abandonna sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales et se redressa légèrement, intéressée par la conversation : une première depuis qu'elle était ici.

– Conditionnement, souffla-t-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Les guêpes.

– Oui, par le venin des guêpes tueuses, s'étonna Prim en dardant ses prunelles bleues sur elle. Comment le savez-vous ?

– J'ai fait… des recherches, commença difficilement Navee avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux. Le venin… pour mon cours… armes biologiques… il y a un an.

Ses mots sortaient laborieusement de sa bouche, incertains, hésitants. Elle ne semblait plus savoir comment parler, comment entretenir une conversation. Et cet essai semblait l'épuiser au plus haut point. Ses paupières clignèrent plus rapidement et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le drap blanc de coton. L'agitation sous son crâne rendait encore plus difficile le fait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, de faire une phrase entière. Et la brume due aux drogues ne rendait pas ses tentatives plus faciles, même si les doses étaient moindres.

– Vous avez étudié ce genre de chose ? demanda la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux, surprise. À l'école ?

– Une école… spécialisée, reprit Navee en inspirant profondément pour poursuivre. Après nos dix-huit ans… l'université. Spécialisation en technologies… sciences. Je vais devenir… ingénieur… électrotechnique et informatique. Cette année, si je peux, acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête, le souffle court.

Prim lui laissa le temps de reprendre sa respiration et de clarifier ses pensées, avant de continuer la conversation.

– Mais vous semblez pourtant jeune.

Les yeux gris se relevèrent pour observer le visage paré des rondeurs et de l'innocence de l'enfance.

– J'ai… trois ans d'avance. Mon oncle, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, songeuse. Beetee, recommença la jeune femme en écarquillant les paupières, comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était également ici. Je peux… Je peux le voir ?

Un sourire para les lèvres de l'adolescente en entendant cette requête. Enfin, il y avait de l'amélioration. Sa mère ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire d'autre avec cette patiente qui se terrait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Le psychologue qui la conseillait – étant un homme, il n'avait pas l'autorisation de voir Navee – lui avait recommandé, outre de commencer doucement à arrêter les médicaments, la patience. Un jour, elle parlerait d'elle-même, mais il lui faudrait du temps. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Alors, d'une voix excitée, Prim s'exclama :

– Je vais le chercher !

Elle disparut rapidement, laissant Navee, seule, dans son lit aux draps blancs immaculés.

x

– Enfin, Vee, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! s'exclamait-il d'une voix autoritaire, agitant son index devant elle. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir ce petit déjeuner, et plus vite que ça.

Navee regardait son oncle avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, cette constante la rassurait et lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et elle réalisa que sa famille – aussi petite soit-elle – serait toujours là pour la soutenir.

Leurs retrouvailles furent laborieuses. Il entra dans sa chambre, en fauteuil roulant, et le corps de la blonde s'était figé. Elle eut l'impression qu'un inconnu se tenait devant elle, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à reconnaître ce visage, ces yeux pétillants de vie derrière ces lunettes carrées. Puis, il s'était avancé dans la pièce avant de se lever de son moyen de locomotion pour s'approcher d'elle. Beetee la serra dans ses bras, avec un soulagement intense, et le corps de la jeune femme se détendit enfin.

Ensuite, lorsqu'il se recula pour l'observer, les yeux gris le suivirent avidement, comme s'ils avaient peur de le voir disparaître. Alors, doucement, l'ingénieur lui caressa la joue, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres. Navee éclata en sanglots.

Après qu'elle se fut calmée, leur complicité sembla être redevenue la même qu'avant cette 75ème édition des Hunger Games. Enfin, à peu de choses près. Et il était là, assis à nouveau dans son fauteuil, la grondant gentiment, comme il en avait l'habitude, en utilisant ce surnom que lui seul employait. Alors, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent doucement et elle acquiesça avant de reprendre sa cuillère et son bol de céréales.

– Je travaille à la Défense spéciale, commenta-t-il en la regardant manger. Tu pourras venir avec moi lorsque tu iras mieux. J'ai attendu avec impatience qu'on m'appelle pour que je puisse enfin te voir, poursuivit Beetee tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passait dans ses prunelles sombres.

Navee s'arrêta de manger et leva la tête vers lui, attentive. Elle avait honte que son état ait inquiété son oncle, il devait s'être fait du souci. Il n'avait qu'elle, et l'inverse était vrai, également. Avant la dernière édition des Jeux, il y avait Wiress. Maintenant, elle était morte, comme la plupart des Tributs, envoyés dans cette arène qui ressemblait plus à un tombeau qu'à autre chose. La blonde l'affectionnait beaucoup, cette femme discrète, d'une gentillesse sans bornes, et qui habitait la maison d'à côté. Voir sa mort, en direct à la télévision, l'avait profondément marquée .

– Désolé, Bee, souffla-t-elle doucement, incertaine, en le regardant de ses grands yeux égarés.

Son oncle se contenta de secouer la tête d'exaspération avec un sourire en coin.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, Navee. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me suis juste inquiété. Après tout, je t'ai élevé pendant des années, reprit-il avec amusement, j'en ai bien le droit.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, timidement, puis elle se replongea dans son plateau qu'elle finit enfin. Ses pensées s'égarèrent, ressassant un passé lointain dont les souvenirs s'estompaient au fil des années : ses parents. L'image qu'elle avait d'eux s'effaçait peu à peu, même si elle avait plusieurs photos de sa petite famille. À présent, elle en avait une autre de famille, son oncle.

Beetee – le frère de son père – avait obtenu sa garde l'année de ses sept ans. Ses parents venaient alors de mourir dans un accident de train qui les ramenait du Capitole, où ils étaient partis installer un nouveau système informatique pour les Hunger Games. Ce jour-là, le monde s'écroula pour Navee et elle pleura longuement dans les bras de son oncle, qui la gardait en l'absence de ses parents. Ainsi, commença une étrange collaboration entre cet ingénieur, peu habitué des contacts humains, et cette petite fille bouleversée et fragile. Et elle avait grandi, poussée par cette passion familiale pour les sciences.

Les paupières de Navee s'abaissèrent un moment tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Oui, c'était grâce à son oncle quelle avait pu sauter trois classes. Formée par lui dès son plus jeune âge, c'est également pour l'intelligence rare dont elle faisait preuve qu'une place lui avait été assurée dans cette formation d'ingénieur. Un sourire paisible para ses lèvres à ces souvenirs.

Non, elle ne le décevrait pas une nouvelle fois et serait à nouveau heureuse. Pour lui.

xxx

**(1)** – De l'anglais, Heather, plante vivace autrement nommée Fausse Bruyère ou Callune.

* * *

Et voilà comment commence son séjour au district Treize. Qu'en pensez-vous?


	5. Chapitre 4 - Souvenirs

Hello, hello! Comment allez-vous? Bon, reprise du boulot oblige, alors voici le chapitre seulement maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, des personnages connus font leur apparition ^^

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Souvenirs**_

Il parait qu'on rêve lorsqu'on sommeille, qu'on entre alors dans un autre monde, irréel. Mais qu'est-ce la réalité au final : l'illusion qui se déroule sous nos yeux aguerris, les sons que captent nos oreilles, les contacts qui frôlent nos peaux ? N'est-ce pas un mirage qu'on pense réel ? Un mensonge qu'on croit vrai ?

Ainsi, les jours s'écoulaient pour Navee, impalpables, comme un écran de fumée qui passait doucement devant ses prunelles grises. Les gestes étaient automatiques, les actions routinières, et son esprit recommença peu à peu à sombrer.

Un après-midi, cependant, elle entraperçut la lumière lorsque son oncle entra sa chambre, les bras chargés. Lorsqu'il lâcha ces feuilles blanches, ces crayons de couleurs différentes et cette peinture éclatante sur la table, les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent. Le dessin. Elle avait oublié, oublié comment on tenait un crayon ou un pinceau, oublié comment des traits rapides ou une coloration faisaient prendre vie à un paysage, un portrait.

Son cœur battit plus rapidement sous le coup de l'excitation et elle se leva lentement de son lit. Rares étaient les fois où elle se tenait debout. Navee préférait rester de longues heures assise ou couchée dans son lit, perdue dans ses pensées dont elle ne sortait que quand quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre.

Pas à pas, elle s'approcha de la table, sous le regard satisfait de Beetee. La joie se frayait péniblement un chemin sur le visage fin et pâle, un visage qui s'était peu à peu arrondi avec la nourriture qu'elle ingérait ici, au district Treize. Sa silhouette, également, se remplumait avec lenteur et ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi ternes qu'auparavant.

Navee attrapa un crayon rouge, passa doucement ses doigts sur le bois vernis, puis elle caressa d'un geste machinal une feuille de papier blanc. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et son oncle ferma un instant les yeux de soulagement.

– Tu peux dessiner autant que tu veux, déclara-t-il finalement en la dévisageant à nouveau avec attention.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise. Elle attrapa une feuille, un crayon de papier et resta un moment à considérer le blanc immaculé, pensive.

– À plus tard, Vee, lança l'ingénieur en lui tapotant doucement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

La porte claqua derrière lui dans un bruit mat et les sourcils de Navee se froncèrent. Ses pensées s'agitaient, tentant de trouver la meilleure façon de combler le blanc devant elle. Cette couleur si dérangeante qui la rendait nauséeuse lorsqu'elle la voyait. Sa main bougea instinctivement, son poignet se plia et elle commença son dessin, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance au fil des secondes.

Comme elle dessinait, elle se souvint. Ce paysage. Les arbres aux petites feuilles vertes qui bruissaient dans le vent du soir, l'odeur d'herbe coupée lorsqu'un des Vainqueurs faisait tailler sa pelouse, le coucher du soleil qui flamboyait dans la pénombre, masqué en partie par les nuages de pollutions. Ils s'installaient sur la terrasse donnant sur leur terrain, derrière la maison, avec Beetee et Wiress. Parfois, Pay – un jeune homme aux cheveux roux dont le regard s'égarait par moment – les rejoignait lorsqu'il rentrait du centre de formation des techniciens où il était professeur. D'autres fois, il s'agissait de Meri, une trentenaire qui passait de longs moments assise sur sa terrasse, immobile. Alors, ils mangeaient ensemble et jouaient à des jeux, discutant de tout ce qui ne se référait pas au Capitole et aux Hunger Games. Chacun portait le poids de ces Jeux barbares et les souvenirs étaient douloureux pour tous, même pour Navee dont les yeux d'enfants ne supportaient plus les images violentes et sanglantes qui s'étalaient à la télévision une fois dans l'an.

Les années s'étaient écoulées ainsi, puis Pay avait trouvé la mort peu avant les 71ème Hunger Games, électrocuté lors du branchement d'une machine. Sa mort avait laissé un trou béant dans le village des Vainqueurs et le silence s'était installé pour un long moment. Et l'année suivante, Beetee dut repartir pour les Hunger Games en tant que mentor, encore une fois. Sa nièce l'avait accompagné, comme elle le faisait chaque année – tous les Vainqueurs étant contraints d'assister aux Jeux – puisque les cours se suspendaient pendant cette période.

Les images revinrent violemment dans l'esprit de Navee. Celles des dizaines et des dizaines de Tributs morts au cours de ces années où elle avait été contrainte de regarder. Celles de l'excitation malsaine de la population du Capitole, de leur avidité à voir toujours plus de sang et de brutalité, et de la joie qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'un Tribut en tuait un autre. Leurs paris immoraux, le pervertissement de leur conscience ou la stupidité de leur esprit grégaire.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crayon et elle arrêta la pointe grise à quelques millimètres du papier. Sa main commença alors à trembler, le bout de bois s'écrasa sur le dessin presque fini. Alors, les paupières de la jeune femme clignèrent, une fois, deux fois, sortant de cette étrange torpeur, puis elle prit enfin conscience de ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

La scène était similaire à son souvenir. Le feuillage épais des arbres entourant la belle pelouse projetait des ombres sur l'herbe. Le disque solaire disparaissait presque à l'horizon, caché à demi derrière une rangée de chênes blancs. Sur la terrasse de bois clair, une grande table était disposée où se trouvaient attablées plusieurs personnes. Navee reconnut les lunettes de son oncle, la tignasse foncée de Wiress avec son air rêveur, les traits chaleureux de Pay et son sourire paisible, puis les cheveux clairs de Meri qui se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise. Inconsciente de les avoir dessinées, la jeune femme découvrit avec surprise Finnick et Annie, se tenant la main, assis tous les deux sur l'une des marches qui descendaient jusqu'au gazon.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement à cette image. Annie, sa compagne de cellule. Sa pauvre et fragile Annie qui se bouchait les oreilles à chaque hurlement de torture tout en chantonnant une mélodie étrange. Ses cris, lorsqu'un des gardiens entrait dans la pièce pour abuser de Navee. Sa gentillesse, quand elle lui caressait les cheveux après son calvaire.

Et Finnick. Toujours charmeur, joyeux et optimiste. Une façade qui cachait presque à la perfection son martyre au Capitole, ses incessants allers-retours auprès de femmes riches et demandeuses. Mais les fissures de ce masque, la blonde les avait vus les années suivant les 69ème Hunger Games, des Jeux qui avaient marqué son début en tant que marionnette désabusée entre les mains du Président Snow.

Navee les avait connus il y a plusieurs années, maintenant, et elle avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées par le soleil. Il ressemblait au grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Annie était plus discrète, plus renfermée et perturbée, également. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent ensemble, dans cette cellule du Capitole.

Aussi, la jeune femme voulait les voir, s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux, là, en bonne santé, heureux. C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Heather vint ce soir-là avec son repas, elle lui demanda à voir Annie et Finnick. Si l'infirmière fut surprise, elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de lui accorder un sourire paisible.

x

Annie fut la première à être autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre. Le psychologue attendait dehors, inquiet à l'idée de se faire rencontrer ses deux patientes. Heather était aux côtés de Navee qui, assise sur le lit, balançait doucement ses jambes dans le vide. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les yeux gris se levèrent alors, dévisageant celle qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

La blonde reconnut à peine sa camarade de cellule. Ses traits étaient plus doux, plus paisibles. Un sourire timide s'esquissait sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'avança. Les démons semblaient s'être peu à peu estompés et Navee ne douta pas que les retrouvailles avec Finnick en étaient la cause. Les yeux verts étaient également plus brillants, moins entachés par les ténèbres.

– Bonjour, Navee, déclara-t-elle de sa voix douce, un peu fluette.

– Bonjour, Annie.

Voir son ancienne camarade de cellule devant elle avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Ses démons à elle ressurgissaient clairement, les souvenirs revenaient par vagues, douloureux, pénibles. Elle hoqueta une fois puis ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son calme. Ses mains fines tremblaient, accrochées au drap blanc.

Navee entendit la brune s'approcher d'elle, puis s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Alors, doucement, elle sentit la caresse légère dans ses cheveux et elle s'apaisa, les paupières toujours closes. Ce contact la rassurait, comme un lien avec la réalité qui la raccrochait encore au monde. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Annie. Celle-ci la dévisageait toujours avec un sourire paisible.

– Finnick est impatient de te voir, fit la brune tandis que son sourire s'élargissait et que ses yeux brillaient encore plus à l'évocation du jeune homme. Tu veux bien qu'il vienne ?

Celle du district Trois se contenta de hocher la tête et regarda Annie se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fit signe à l'extérieur, puis il entra, lui aussi. Finnick. Il était heureux, elle n'aurait pu manquer cela, clairement visible dans son regard, sur son visage, dans sa démarche, même. Retrouver Annie, son Annie, cela n'avait visiblement aucun prix et il semblait plus serein. Il s'approcha tranquillement, un peu nonchalamment.

La blonde ne l'avait pas vu depuis les 74ème Hunger Games, plus d'un an, maintenant. Mais elle devinait qu'il avait dû s'inquiéter pour Annie, prisonnière du Capitole. Elle le connaissait assez pour cela. Navee avait dix ans lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, il s'était contenté de s'accroupir à sa hauteur – malgré ses quinze ans, il était déjà grand – et de lui tapoter la tête. « Puisses-tu avoir de la chance, petite grenouille » avaient été ses mots ce jour-là, avant qu'il ne se détourne pour saluer les autres Vainqueurs. Et de la chance, elle en avait eu, celle d'échapper à la Moisson pendant sept ans consécutifs, juste avant cette année d'Expiation bien particulière. Contrairement à son oncle ou à Wiress, ou à tous les anciens Vainqueurs contraints de retourner dans l'arène.

– Salut, petite grenouille, lança-t-il avec amusement en se plantant devant elle.

Navee leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire parvint difficilement sur ses lèvres. Alors, il se pencha et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. La jeune femme se figea sous l'étreinte chaleureuse, avant de se détendre légèrement en sentant l'odeur particulière de Finnick – iode et sable chaud –, rappelant sans équivoque son appartenance au district Quatre. Il lui avait manqué.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la soirée, assis tous les trois sur le lit de la blonde, Annie, légèrement en retrait, qui les regardait tranquillement. Les sourires furent plus nombreux qu'aucun autre jour, surtout lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent leur jeunesse insouciante et leurs diverses rencontres. Et puis, le couvre-feu tomba et, bientôt, Navee se retrouva seule dans sa chambre.

Le calme et la solitude lui pesèrent un moment, étreignant sa poitrine comme pour mieux l'étouffer. Alors, lorsque son esprit dériva sur son autre camarade de cellule, elle crut manquer d'air. Johanna. À chacun de ses souvenirs avec elle, son torse se comprimait et elle n'arriva bientôt plus à reprendre sa respiration. La souffrance, celle de Johanna lors de ses innombrables tortures, ses cris atroces, l'étincelle dans ses yeux marron s'éteignant au fil des jours, ces cicatrices qui paraient son corps entier.

Tâtonnant d'une main tremblante, Navee récupéra l'interrupteur d'appel. Son souffle lui manquait toujours, et l'air qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à faire entrer dans ses poumons ne suffisait pas à enrayer ce vertige qui la prit soudainement. La blonde appuya sur le bouton, juste avant que la pièce ne commence à tourner autour d'elle, juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les ténèbres avec, toujours devant elle, ce visage aux grands yeux marron.

* * *

Alors, alors, vous avez aimé? Comment avez-vous trouver la venue de ces personnages? =)


	6. Chapitre 5 - Joie

Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici donc le chapitre 5. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je publie le week-end maintenant ^^

**Merci beaucoup** pour vos review et merci pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise. =D

Donc, dans ce chapitre, une apparition de Johanna et l'arrivée d'un personnage nouveau que vous connaissez pourtant très bien!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Joie**_

Les jours passèrent, inlassables, se ressemblant étrangement. Les plateaux-repas s'enchaînaient, tout comme les dessins qui s'accumulaient peu à peu sur la table de Navee. Heureusement, son oncle, en tant qu'ingénieur renommé de la Résistance, pouvait lui fournir autant de feuilles qu'elle le souhaitait. Il lui tardait d'ailleurs de voir le jour où sa nièce pourrait à nouveau travailler à ses côtés, comme au bon vieux temps, quand la révolte ne grondait pas encore.

Le dessin. Cela agissait comme un baume qui apaisait son esprit et comblait peu à peu les meurtrissures de son cœur. En général, c'étaient des paysages remplis d'arbres, des couchers de soleil aux teintes magnifiques ou encore des rues bondées par la population ouvrière du district Trois qui se rendaient aux usines. Il y avait parfois des portraits, de son oncle, des autres Vainqueurs, même de la fille du feu et de Peeta lors de leur Tournée de la victoire. Seule demeurait absente une certaine personne à laquelle la blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à penser sans sombrer : Johanna.

Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas en meilleur état que Navee et le psychologue refusait toujours de les confronter l'une à l'autre. Mais un soir, alors que tout était calme dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, la brune sortit discrètement de sa chambre, débranchant à contrecœur la perfusion de morphine qui lui permettait de survivre à _ça_, même si on lui réduisait les doses à présent. Elle prit garde à ne pas réveiller sa camarade qui était arrivée il y a deux jours, la rate explosée. Puis, silencieusement, elle se faufila le long des murs le sol brillait dans la lueur que projetaient les éclairages de secours. Johanna ne savait pas quelle chambre était la sienne, mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher.

Dans le couloir principal, quelques portes plus loin, une affiche avait été placardée sur le battant de bois : « Interdit aux hommes. » Avec un pâle sourire, la jeune femme abaissa doucement la poignée et poussa la porte. Ses pas furent silencieux, aussi elle ne réveilla pas l'occupante du lit lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la pièce.

Ses yeux marron ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur la mince silhouette cachée par un drap immaculé. Les longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient de part et d'autre de sa tête sur l'oreiller blanc. Les paupières étaient closes, le visage détendu. Johanna devina que cet instant de paix ne durerait. Les cauchemars ne tarderaient pas, comme il en était pour elle.

Et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, le corps pâle s'agita, en proie à un mauvais rêve.

Johanna s'approcha, toujours silencieuse, et contempla un moment les traits soumis aux démons de la nuit. Lentement, elle leva le bras, tendit les doigts, pour effleurer la peau douce et délicate de la joue de Navee. Celle-ci se calma peu à peu et son souffle se fit plus serein. Avec un dernier regard pour celle qui fut sa camarade de cellule, la brune retira sa main et s'en fut, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

Lorsque Johanna se coucha dans son lit, ce soir-là, enfouie sous les draps, la perfusion de morphine à nouveau remise en place, son cœur battait plus vite, empreint d'une certaine excitation. Elle l'avait vu, enfin. Lui parler, voir ces yeux gris posés sur elle serait surement trop dur à supporter pour le moment, mais Johanna patienterait. Elle irait mieux un jour et Navee aussi. Alors, lorsque la jeune femme ferma ses paupières, un léger sourire parait ses lèvres.

x

Le lendemain, quand Navee ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit étrangement reposée et elle ne se souvenait plus avoir aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Ainsi, lorsque Finnick et Annie arrivèrent cette après-midi-là – une première, puisqu'ils venaient généralement le soir, lorsque l'entrainement du jeune homme se finissait –, un sourire paisible flottait sur son visage et elle ne manqua pas l'air béat de ses deux amis. Cependant, elle attendit qu'ils abordent le sujet d'eux même.

– Navee, commença Finnick, les yeux brillants, tandis qu'il tenait dans ses larges mains celles, plus petites, de sa compagne. Nous voulions que tu sois l'une des premières au courant.

L'excitation qui accompagnait sa voix fit froncer les sourcils à la blonde. Quel événement pouvait ainsi susciter tant de bonheur chez lui ? Enfin, il se lança avec empressement :

– Nous allons nous marier.

Et cette nouvelle déclencha une foule de réactions chez la jeune femme, mais une seule prédomina : la joie. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle s'empressa de se lever de son lit pour serrer ses amis dans ses bras tout en leur souhaitant de sincères félicitations. Voir Finnick et Annie accéder à ce rêve était le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Ils parlèrent longuement cette après-midi-là. Finnick souhaitait ardemment qu'elle puisse être l'une de leurs témoins. Une demande qui n'était, malheureusement, pas possible. Navee aurait voulu de tout son cœur répondre que, oui, elle le pourrait, qu'elle surmonterait ses démons et ses peurs. Mais imaginer tous ces hommes autour d'elle, imaginer le visage de Johanna à ses côtés. C'était tout simplement trop pour elle. Lorsqu'ils la laissèrent le soir, le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras, la réconfortant par sa présence entière, rassurante. Et elle fut seule, encore une fois.

Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à se tourner vers son séjour au Capitole. Ces semaines de captivité. Heather avait dit trente-sept jours, mais cela aurait pu être une vie pour ce que cela aurait changé. Son enfermement avait semblé interminable, les heures défilant avec une lenteur infinie. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle ne rêvait que d'effacer ces sombres instants qu'elle avait vécus. Ne pouvait-on pas juste oublier ? L'oubli aurait été salvateur, mais elle ne n'y arriverait pas. Un jour peut-être. Oui, peut-être.

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit fut bien installée, le silence reprit ses droits. Les grands yeux gris contemplaient le plafond assombri par l'obscurité, et seule la lumière de secours éclairait la pièce d'une lueur jaunâtre. Allait-elle passer toute sa vie enfermer entre ces quatre murs ? La question virevoltait dans son esprit qui, malgré la fatigue, continuait à fonctionner, inlassablement.

Navee ne sut trop comment, mais elle se retrouva bientôt debout, fixant de ses yeux pâles la porte qui lui faisait face. Cela semblait si facile. Ouvrir le battant de bois, sortir dans le couloir, avancer sur les dalles grises. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ses doigts fins eurent besoin de deux essais avant de réussir à abaisser la poignée tant ses mains tremblaient, mais elle fut bientôt dehors.

Il faisait sombre et le couloir était seulement éclairé par les lumières de sécurité qui projetaient une faible lumière jaune. Des portes étaient disposées de part et d'autre, closes. La jeune femme s'avança lentement, un pas après l'autre, hésitante. Sa main parcourait le mur à ses côtés, ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde. Le silence était presque oppressant.

Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre plus loin devant elle, suivi par un éclat de voix masculine. Aussitôt, Navee fit volteface et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière elle, la blonde se laissa glisser le long du battant. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que son corps tremblait avec violence. Puis, peu à peu son esprit reprit le contrôle et l'angoisse sourde qu'elle avait ressentie se dissipa lentement. Elle finit par se calmer.

Cette expérience aurait pu en rester là, mais, au-delà de son apparence fragile et chétive, Navee n'était pas une personne qui se laissait abattre par les évènements ou traîner dans un gouffre sans essayer d'en ressortir. Alors, dès le lendemain, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de s'extraire de l'emprise malsaine de son emprisonnement au Capitole. Et elle y arriva, peu à peu, avec difficulté.

x

Le soleil s'était à peine levé ce matin-là lorsque Navee sortit dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Enfin, l'astre luisant aurait pu tout aussi bien être couché, les habitants du district Treize n'auraient pas vu la différence, enfouis dans leur cité souterraine. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds l'accompagnait, bien évidemment, comme lors de toutes ses sorties dans l'aile réservée aux soins. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il en était ainsi.

Chaque jour, Navee parcourait plus de distance dans le long couloir principal. Chaque jour, elle affrontait la présence des médecins avec plus de calme et de sérénité. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de longer les murs, comme si elle essayait de s'y fondre pour mieux disparaître.

Au cours de ses promenades éphémères, la jeune femme avait pu remarquer une porte gardée par deux hommes : la chambre de Peeta, d'après sa petite infirmière. Alors, un après-midi où elle était seule – Prim ayant été appelée ailleurs – celle aux cheveux blonds se leva précautionneusement de son bureau pour sortir de la pièce, une feuille collée contre sa poitrine. Elle arriva bientôt dans le couloir principal de l'hôpital où des infirmières passaient rapidement, ainsi que quelques médecins ou des habitants du district.

Navee longea l'un des murs, comme à son habitude, la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées. Son cœur battait la chamade et, déjà, la peur s'insinuait dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer, passa l'un des angles du couloir pour déboucher sur celui où se trouvaient les deux gardes. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant eux, son corps était parcouru de tremblements, à tel point que l'un des deux hommes lui demanda si elle allait bien.

En entendant cette question, la jeune femme recula vivement pour mettre une certaine distance avec eux. Son dos touchait le mur opposé et ses grands yeux gris étaient écarquillés d'effroi. L'un des gardes – le plus grand et le plus vieux des deux – se pencha vers l'autre pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

– Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, c'est promis, déclara ainsi le plus jeune d'une voix douce. Tu veux entrer le voir ?

Lentement, Navee hocha la tête et l'autre lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant. Il ne tarda pas à s'effacer de l'a porte et à lui faire signe de s'approcher. La jeune femme parcourut ces quelques mètres avec difficulté, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux aux deux hommes. Le plus vieux se décala largement pour ne pas trop l'approcher tandis que l'autre ouvrait le battant de bois. Elle pénétra dans la chambre avec une sorte d'empressement à mettre de la distance avec ces gardes. Cependant, le plus jeune l'accompagna dans la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

La chambre était similaire à la sienne. Et, à cette intrusion soudaine, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré qui dessinait tranquillement à son bureau leva la tête, intrigué. Navee ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur lui et elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de lui tendre sa feuille d'un geste brusque. L'ancien Vainqueur des 74ème Hunger Games prit le papier avec perplexité avant de considérer un instant le dessin qui s'y étalait. Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses, éclatantes, et rendaient hommage au magnifique coucher de soleil qui surplombait une colline verdoyante. Quelques fleurs violettes s'égayaient dans l'herbe, mais l'image était occupée en majorité par le ciel aux teintes orange et pourpre, mêlées de bleu.

– C'est pour moi ? demanda Peeta d'une voix douce en levant ses yeux azur vers elle.

Navee hocha rapidement la tête avant de se balancer sur ses pieds.

– Tu ne peux pas… aller dehors, lâcha-t-elle finalement en montrant du doigt le plafond qui s'étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– C'est vrai, admit-il avec une grimace. On s'est déjà rencontré ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

– La cellule voisine à la tienne, au Capitole.

Peeta considéra un moment cette réponse, sourcils froncés, le visage crispé. Ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit ce silence tendu.

– C'est le plus beau coin de chez moi, commenta la blonde en désignant le dessin qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. C'est le Cinq, on le voit de derrière le champ de force qui entoure mon district. Je suis du Trois, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je m'appelle Navee Latier.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea de longues secondes, cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Le seul lien qui les unissait était l'emprisonnement au Capitole et les tortures qu'ils y avaient subies. Puis il reposa ses iris bleus sur le coucher de soleil. Il aimait bien cette couleur, une belle teinte d'orange. Alors, lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

– Je suis Peeta Mellark. Tu veux voir mes dessins ? reprit-il en posant son cadeau sur son bureau où s'étalaient plusieurs croquis de pièces montées. Je travaille sur un gâteau de mariage.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, alors, que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Peeta? On le verra un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants, mais j'aimais bine l'idée de l'insérer dans l'histoire. Et cette brève apparition de Johanna? ^^

A la semaine prochaine!


End file.
